FREAK
by ThePurple15
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne more then one secret? Well he does and her name is Harley Wayne, his younger sister. He also was best friends with Jack Napier, until he went a little crazy. Harley still believes there is some Jack still in the Joker. Could she be right, or will she just put herself in danger. AU universe!
1. Prompt

So this is more or less a test. I wanna see how many people are intrested before I start posting chapters. So tell me what you think and if you want me to write.

Here is the prompt...it gives you an idea of what is going to be about without giving it all away

We all know the masked hero, Batman, is Bruce Wayne. Who said that was his only secret, though? Mrs. Wayne had a daughter the night they were suppose to go to the opera. So as an alternative that night they were in the hospital.

Bruce made a promise to himself during those hours of darkness; that he would protect his sister no matter what the cause.

Once the daughter reached age three, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne left the kids at home with their family friends the Napier's and Alfred, to go to the opera. That night they were killed, leaving Bruce and his sister as orphans.

Time passes and their friend, the only son of the Napier's, goes a little crazy. Bruce's sister believes there is still good in him. Bruce on the other hand disagrees and takes action into his own hands to keep her save. He unleashes the Batman.

Yes this is a romance, and yes this is a crappy summary. Again, yes this is a test.


	2. Chapter 1 Arkham

**I do not own batman or any of the characters, but Harley Wayne  
**

** Anyways, cant believe how much people actually want to read this…so here is the first chapter **

"_DAD, I want to go to the opera with you guys," Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, while his frown fell farther from his face._

_ "Bruce, you have to stay here with Harley. She will be crying her eyes out all night if you come with us, while she has to stay here with Jack and Alfred," Mr. Wayne reasoned with his son. Bruce nodded his head. Harley needs him, she always needs him. Furthermore, as long as he is wanted, he will be there, no matter what._

_ Bruce walked over to Harley, who was sitting down playing with her brand new Barbie, He sat down next to her and took the old one into his hands. Even though Harley just turned three, she acted like a ten year old. The game she was playing right now was law office. The new Barbie was being framed for murder and went to the old Barbie for help. The old Barbie suggested for her to see Ken, the lawyer. _

_ "Harls, guess what?" Bruce said, bringing Harley back to reality._

_ "Hmm, mommy was trying to make cake, but it burnt. So now we are not going to have a dessert tonight?" even though words emitted from her mouth, her eyes stuck to the Barbie in hand._

_ "Uh, no," Bruce replied confused. He knows he told her to guess, but he is never quite sure what her answers will be and how strange they will sound. "Your boyfriend is coming."_

_ "Jack? Oh my gosh, Bru, why didn't you tell me earlierrrr?" With that, Harley attempted to stand up, but rose too quickly, causing her to fall back on her butt. Harley's face produced a blush, when she heard a familiar laugh behind her. Her head shot around quickly to see Jack. His blonde hair fell over his sparkling blue eyes, as he let out another boyish chuckle._

_ Harley jumped off her bottom and ran towards him. She enveloped him into a hug, but pulled her arms back quickly. She looked up at Jack who was no longer a little boy. Harley's heart dropped as she peered now into his once blue eyes, which now turned dark and cold._

_ "Jack?" she whimpered out._

_ "I told you Harley, Jack's gone."_

Harley woke up on the floor, sweating and covered in sheets. She dreamed of the night her parents died at least a million and one times, but she has never dreamed of Jack changing into whatever he is now. It scared her to hear him say Jack was gone. She knew it wasn't true though, or at least that is what she told herself. She had to see him, to get this image out of her mind. Maybe he is normal again. Maybe he can finally come home.

She looked around her purple and green themed room. Her clothes were everywhere, stuffed animals were lined the floor, and yet it didn't strike her to clean it up. She banished the idea weeks ago. Everything was in its place. If it wanted to be moved, it will grow a pair of legs and move its self.

Without caring to get dressed or look somewhat presentable, she ran downstairs in search for Bruce. She found him in his office, with his head down on his desk. Quietly, she walked over to him. Ever so softly she shook him.

"Bru," she whispered, "Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey." Bruce didn't budge. As a result she pushed him harder. He let out a muffled sound and slowly lifted his head.

"Harl, what do you want?"

"I want to see Jack."

"No," Bruce replied swiftly, while standing up. He began to walk away, not wanting to get into this conversation again. He misses Jack as well. After all Jack was his best friend. Never the less, Jack is "sick" and it will only ruin his improvement on his "illness" if they were to visit him.

"Please," Harley followed him out of the room.

"No."

"Come on Brucey, please!"

"If you had your license this wouldn't be a problem," Bruce headed into the kitchen, with Harley subsequently behind.

"You won't let me get my license!" Harley eyes caught a hold of Alfred, their butler, walking off. She marched over to him and dragged him into the argument.

"Alfred, tell Bruce to take me to see Jack!" Harley whined.

"Master Wayne, Mistress Harley wants you to take her to see Mr. Napier," Alfred stated, causing Harley to look at him bewildered. _Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Alfred,_ Harley thought to herself.

"Fully aware of that Alfred, but that is not going to happen," Bruce said, in his most official voice.

"Well maybe Mistress Harley's curiosity will be banished if you take her once to she was has become of Mr. Napier," Alfred replied, giving a quick wink to Harley. Case won.

"Fine, but I am not going in," Bruce grumbled. Harley smiled at brother, before running back to her room to find a suitable outfit to wear to Arkham Asylum.

Once in her room she began to tare through the piles until she found what she was looking for: a purple tee with a picture of a playing card joker on it along with a green pair of shorts. It was Jack's favorite outfit she had. He loved the colors and the insanity of the joker. He found the green hair and purple suit different from any other joker.

Finally dressed, she began to straighten her hair. Once she got around to the back of the brown curly mess, she let out a hiss, for accidently burning her finger. Instantly she ran to her bathroom for a Band-Aid.

"Being a little dramatic today I see?" she turned around to see Bruce already fully dressed. She doesn't understand how he can change so quickly, or if she just takes forever to get ready.

"Always," Harley replied, walking back to her room.

"Well are you ready?"

"No," Harley said, staring at Bruce in disbelief, "I haven't even done my makeup yet."

"You don't need makeup. You're seeing Jack, remember .Not your boyfriend."

"Who said he wasn't my boyfriend," Harley said as she stared to apply peach colored eye shadow.

"Uh, logic; he is five years older and in a insane asylum." His words were like knifes to her heart. No matter what happens Jack will always be hers. Or at least in her mind he will be. With a shake to her head and a quick brush of mascara, she was off to find matching shoes. It took less time then imagined, because a pair of purple converse were right by the door.

_ Perfect_, she thought to herself as she headed out the door and down to the garage. Bruce followed quickly behind her as she made her way to the simplest car in the entire lot: a black 911 Turbo Porsche. It was Harley's favorite; it was fast, black, and she likes the 911 in the name. She let out a giggle as she hopped into the passenger seat.

Bruce loved his sister, don't get him wrong. He just didn't understand her sometimes. Jack always had a clue what was inside her brain though. He always knew what to do with her, unlike Bruce.

"Do you think Jack will be happy to see me," Harley asked as Bruce started up the car.

"Thrilled," he answered nonchalantly. Harley was pleased with the answer. So she decided not to push him any farther. As they made it out of the garage and into town, she turned on the radio and suddenly became quiet as she listened to the song "We Are Young," come on. It was one of Jacks favorite song before the accident. They use to go on drives together and blast this song whenever it came on. She even looked up the lyrics so they could sing the song perfectly, when a moment like that happened. She sighed to herself and looked out the window.

Harley had yet to see Jack after the accident and was afraid how much he had changed. The song ended and a commercial came on, breaking her out of the trance.

"Bruce," she said quietly.

"Harley?"

"Why don't you wanna see Jack?" Bruce hesitated, not sure how to answer his sister. Its not that he didn't want to see Jack, it's just, he didn't want to "see" him. He was worried, more worried then Harley, that Jack was gone.

"I… I don't want the image of my best friend to be corrupted, if he's…different." Bruce tried to explain.

"Different? How could Jack be so different that he wouldn't be your friend, Bru?" Harley may be able to put aside the changes and actions Jack made that night, but she is too naïve to understand the truth of the accident and how it changes people.

"Harley, when people are sent to Arkham, it's because they did something extremely bad, because there is something wrong with their brai…"

"Jack's not crazy!" Harley said, interrupting Bruce.

"I know, Harls. Just the events that happened that night…. If I hadn't paid for him to go to Arkham for help he would be in prison. Do you not understand what this did to him?" Bruce had trouble finding his words. He didn't want to tell her that Jack wasn't only hurt physically, but mentally. Since he is the one paying for the doctors and therapists, he gets calls everyday explaining what might have been the reason for why he finally ticked. There were things wrong with his friend, that he couldn't tell Harley. She would be devastated.

"Look, we are here," Harley said, practically jumping out of her seat. Never had Bruce seen someone to be that excited to go to Arkham. He nodded his head and got out of the car, with Harley following. Quickly they walked up the hill to the front of the building. Harley gasped at the sight. The place was the same size, if not taller than Wayne Manor and the fences surrounding it were at least twice the height of it. Well that's how it looked to Harley.

Cautiously, they walked up to the old brick building together. Once at the door, Harley caught sight of vines and bugs on the walls. She gaped at the large door and took hold of Bruce's hand. She wondered how Jack felt as they dragged him here. Hopefully they drugged him, so he wouldn't have to see the gruesome outside. Well maybe it wasn't that bad. Never the less, she grew up in Wayne Manor and this was no Wayne Manor.

Bruce dragged her over to the reception, where he began to talk to the blonde bimbo manning the desk. Harley ignored their conversation as she had a look around. Right behind the bimbo was a large dusty picture of Dr. Arkham, who had a displeased look on his face. She turned around to see a glass case. Vigilantly, she walked over to it and peered inside. It was filled with pictures patients who made it out okay (there weren't many) and to fill the empty spaces there was plaques and unnamed awards for the asylum. In the top right corner of the case, a spider building a web caught her eyes. This gave her no hope for Jack. If people can't keep up with simple things like cleaning, how will they take care of a person? How will they take care of Jack?

A sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to whip her head around to see a heavy built guy behind her. The dim light had magically found the top of the man's head and was bouncing off the top. He wore a dirty guard's uniform, with a stain right under his badge. He gave her a toothy smile, causing an unwanted shiver to run down her back.

" Harls, this is Officer David," Bruce said, coming up behind the large man, " he is going to take you to Jack." Harley nodded her head, moving her eyes to the hallway behind them. The officer took a look a Harley, before walking in that direction. Harley just stared after him.

Confused by Harley's reaction, he gave her a slight push towards the hallway. She turned her head to him with a look he has never seen on her: fear. It was the moment of truth. Bruce had somehow talked his way into letting Harley go to the mental patient side, to see their friend.

Filled with sudden uncertainty, Harley followed the officer past a big room, labeled main security. The shutters in the room were down, but it didn't hide the light eliminating from it. They continued down to an even farther hall. On one was labeled laundry and the other food preparation. Neither was giving off welcoming scents.

Farther down they reached what looked like a maze made by caged rooms. The officer led her down to the left and up the right. Both sides and in front were barred rooms. The one in front of her was a boy who she had seen in the papers, Cameron Van Cleer. Cameron had longish, shaggy brown hair and square framed glasses. He stood, showing off his lanky tall body.

Cameron was in a similar situation as Jack. The only difference, he admits to his crimes. Like a moth to a light she was drawn to him. In the news they claimed he was insane, but he looked perfectly sane to her. He smiled once he caught the sight of Harley coming near. Ever since he became what they call a minor criminal, he tends to have the reaction Harley was giving now.

Harley placed her hands on the bars and stared at the so called villain. He winked, causing undesired butterflies to appear. She was not at all attracted to this boy. If anything she was completely revolted. With much haste she backed away and turned to the left to find the officer still walking, unfazed that Harley had stopped.

The officer abruptly made a left turn, causing Harley to run to catch up. Once she took the right she looked to the left to see the officer not in sight.

"Miss. Wayne," Harley turned to the left to see the officer standing in front of a cell. Once more she ran towards the officer. Unlike the rooms before, this one and the ones nearby had doors with a tiny barred window at the top. The officer mumbled something she couldn't quite make out before he opened the door.

"You have twenty minutes, Miss. Wayne," She nodded with a a smile. Warily she peered into the door to see Jack, looking at himself in the mirror

"Jack," Harley said, walking in and closing the door behind her. Jack shook his dirty blonde head suddenly and turned his attention to her. His dark blue eyes widened in shock and fear, before quickly covering his mouth with his hand.


	3. Stuck and not sure if i should continue

_**kinda lost my inspiration because i dont think anyone likes this story. if you do please tell me and i will continue, if not i will delete it. **  
_

_**i only own harley wayne...who is not Dr. Harleen, she will come later...blah blah blah  
**_

_Jack arrived home with a smile on his face as usual. Just before he was about to open the front door, his left back pocket began to vibrate. His smile grew as he pulled his phone out and found he had a new text from Harley. _

_**If our lives depended on it…maybe**_

_** Love Harls**_

_That was the closest thing Jack got to a yes all week. Today was going to be a good day, he thought to himself as he opened the door._

_ "Mom, I'm home," he called, as usual. Though unlike usual, there was no reply. He walked into the living room: no one. He walked into the dining room and kitchen: no one. _

_ "Mom?" He yelled, now feeling rather uneasy. He heard a muffled sound coming from her room. With much haste he walked to her room and peered into the crack on the door. The sight caused a shiver of fear to run down his spine. Erik, his stepfather, had his mother on the bed with a knife in her mouth. Jack pushed the door upon abruptly. Erik turned his head sharply towards Jack._

_ "You know, Jack, this family doesn't smile enough," Erik said roughly. He took the knife in his left hand and sliced Jack's mom's mouth to the right and slightly upwards. Erik looked back at Jack and smiled, before doing the right. Panic stricken, Jack became paralyzed. Erik, then, pushed the mother completely on the bed and sat upon her stomach. _

_ "Jack, you and your now dying mother had no since of humor. I come home and tell her about my crappy day at the office. I tell her how Bruce, your fucking friend, decides it's time for salary cuts. I tell her how Bruce visits me personally to tell me this. He said that MY salary was going to be cut and that I should be happy that I wasn't getting fired. FIRED? Now I was confused so I asked him what I had done wrong. He simply said "money issues". I found this funny. Your mother on the other hand thought the complete opposite. Instead of 'oh I am so sorry honey'; she said 'how are we going to help Jack pay for college?'" Erik shook his head, "Well your education is now being put on hold, dear Jacky. How do you feel about that? Will you give me a smile?"_

_ Jack noted how Erik slurred most of his speech. He knew his stepfather had drinking problems, but has never gone this far. Quickly, he ran towards his mother's dresser and pulled out her small gun from the top drawer. He pointed it at Erik. Jack never held a gun, let alone pointed it at anyone._

_ "Jack, my boy, you can't shoot that even if you tried. You're WEAK" Erik slurred once more, as he dragged his hand not holding the knife through his greasy gray and black hair. Jack shook his head. Erik was right. He was weak. He needed to get his phone not threaten Erik with a gun._

_ Erik got off Jack's mother and slyly walked over to jack. He pushed Jack's hand, holding the gun down, and attempted to stick the knife into Jack's mouth. Erik growled at his failed attempt and pushed Jack against the wall. Jack's eyes widened in pain and fear when he felt a pinching sensation in his lower abdomen, causing him to look down._

_Erik slowly pulled the knife out of Jack, savoring every whimper Jack let out. Quickly he stuck the knife in Jack's mouth and tore the left side quickly into a smile. Then he placed the knife on Jack's right side._

_ Jack swiftly grabbed a hold of Erik's arms and tried to pull them away. Never the less he was losing too much blood and didn't have the strength to pull them away completely. This resulted in a jagged left side._

_Once Erik took the knife out, Jack slid to the floor. He watched Erik slowly walk off, laughing. Without much thought, jack took the gun from the floor and attempted to shoot Erik in the back. Unfortunately he missed and shot Erik's left arm. Erik turned back to Jack, with a crazed look on his face._

"_Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought, Jack," Erik said, walking closer. Jack wanted to say something witty, but was cut short with a cough of blood._

"_Nothing to say? Erik let out another chuckle, "Why are you always so serious Jack?" Once the words were said, Erik's eyes caught the glimmer of Jack's phone falling out of his pocket. He took it and opened it with another laugh._

"_Don't worry, Jack you aren't going to die, but you are going to Hell," Erik flipped the phone open and dialed the police. Jack, now completely paralyzed, watched his stepfather's actions._

"_Help, help, my stepson has gone insane," Erik cried to the police, "He killed my wife and attempted to kill me. He came home with his mouth cut into a smile and attempted to do the same to his mother. I tried to protect myself and I knifed him in the stomach, but he continued to come after me. He shot me in the arm….yes…he is lying on the ground now…please hurry…."_

Jack looked at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was tuning into a dark tangled mess. His blue eyes were no longer light. He cautiously looked at his mouth, not stitched in a smile.

"Jack?" a familiar voice said, bringing him into reality/


	4. Joker

Harley's eyes grew wide in shock at the sight of Jack's new mouth. It wasn't frightening, just different. Her heart ached for him and the pain that must have caused. Abruptly, Jack's face turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here, Harley?" He growled. Harley jumped ever so slightly from his voice. Jack doesn't growl. Jack doesn't show anger. This isn't Jack.

"I…I wanted to see you. To make sure you were okay," She mumbled out, peering into Jack's harsh eyes. His eyes turned into his soft blue ones for a millisecond, before changing back to cold black. That meant Jack was still in there and Harley was just the person to pull him back out.

"Harley, I don't want you to be here. There is something wrong with…" He was suddenly cut short when a male nurse with fake, fading blue hair walked in with a tray.

"Mr. Napier, time for your pills," he said, forcing the pills to Jack. Before Jack stared swallowing them down, Harley got a good look at them. There were dozens, all different sizes. It looked like a rainbow threw up in pill form. She was amazed how Jack got them down with ease.

Once the nurse left Harley looked at Jack confused. She was a very curious girl, who felt the need to know everything; especially when it comes to Jack.

"Jack," Harley began, trying to think of a way to ask what the pills were for, without crossing invisible of inappropriate.

"Harley?"

"Why do you have to take so many pills?"

"I don't know…something about OCD, ADHD, anger issues…stuff I wasn't aware I had," Jack frowned, looking at the ground, "Harley, you have overstayed your visit. I suggest you leave now." Harley nodded; realizing coming wasn't the best idea of the year.

Harley walked out, unaware of Jack fainting behind her.

Jack woke up, unaware of his surroundings. Panic stuck him. Something happened. He couldn't remember. He opened his eyes as wide as he could. He couldn't see. Was he blind? Had he always been blind? Panic turned to fear, turned to anger. He tried to stand up, but something was tugging at his wrists. He began to shake around violently, until the heat and pressure of hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you have no reason to be thrashing around, please stop before you hurt yourself," the owner of the hand's voice cracked at the last work. Chills of fear ran down his spine. Suddenly the lights came on as the man, who owned the strong hand, stepped in front of Jack.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jack blurted out. He didn't like not knowing things.

"I am Dr. Arkham and you are in my special room, Jack. Why? Well, because you are going to be my new special entertainment?" Dr. Arkham replied. Dr. Arkham was a man of an old age. His hair was grey, his wrinkles were prominent, and his veins stood out like a sore thumb. His mouth turned into a smile as Jack stared at him in confusion.

"See, when I get bored of my day to day life, I decide to create chaos for my personal entertainment. I choose a lucky patient, whose history catches my eye and give them a new identity. My newest creation was Killer Moth. He, though, didn't last long in the outside world. Jack, I believe you will put on better show and find a way to put a smile on my old face. You, my boy, will be Gotham's new troublemaker," Dr. Arkham explains, smirk never leaving his face. Jack could only stare. He didn't know what to think.

"Your friend who came earlier today gave me an idea for your new character. You will be my Joker," Dr. Arkham chuckled. Friend; Jack searched him memory for a friend, but nothing came up. No one, not one person, nothing came to mind. Jack's memory was still gone.

"Joker, your memory has been erased. Don't hurt yourself trying to remember. If my formula was correct you won't remember a thing," Arkham frowned, "Now I'm going to leave you now to let you think. I want you to get your name out the second I set you free. I want 'Joker' to be written on everyone's terrified faces. I… I want Gotham to fear you, admire you, and to never catch you. This means you can't feel regret, Joker. This means you can't have any sort of relationships. This means I need you to never remember who you once were, If you do, I may have to kill you. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Jack shook his head no.

"Good," Dr. Arkham said, as the lights turned back off, "and Joker?" Jack didn't reply.

"Why do serious?" Dr. Arkham asked, before a bang rang threw the room. Joker guessed a door was closed or something like that. He suddenly let out a laugh. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Slowly the laugh sounded more forced and high pitched. Joker was terrified of what he was going to become. The best medicine….someone once told him…was laughter.

"The Joker strikes again," the reporter's voice rang through the room. Harley's eyes were fixed on the T.V. She waited for a picture of the recent famous Joker to pop up. Bruce took away all T.V.s away from Harley once news of the Joker's first explosion emerged. Harley now hid out in Alfred's room, terrified that Bruce will walk in any second.

"A double murder, the Joker has caused, "two girls around the age of seventeen, both Caucasian, with brown eyes, and brown hair." Both of the girls pictures popped up, sending chills down Harley's spine. Both girls in ways look like Harley. Suddenly the picture of the so called Joker popped up, causing Harley to gasp.

"Police are still on the hunt for this man, monster, and clown prince of crimes," The reporter went on. Harley couldn't breathe; the picture of the Joker haunting her eyes. She closed them quickly, but he was still there. The man was dressed the like joker on Jack's favorite shirt; purple suit, green hair, and a giant red smile. She ran to her room quickly to get another look at her tee-shirt.

Once Harley found the shirt, tears began to fall from her eyes. This Joker was someone she knew. This was a one of a kind shirt. This Joker character was Jack.

Harley searched through her room for a pair of scissors. When she found them, she began to slice up her shirt.

Bruce walked in just in time to catch her in the act.

"Harley?" he questioned.

"Bruce, I want a new room. I don't want these colors. I don't want this shirt. I don't want the joker to get me." Bruce eyes widened in shook. Harley disobeyed him. He was just trying to keep her innocent. He didn't want her to change, to be afraid.

"Okay, Harley."


	5. Robbing Banks

**A Few months later**

"Batman? There is a man dressed as a bat, who has been killing my clowns?" Joker laughed. Charlie, his new clown looked at him in fear, but nodded his head anyways.

"This is new. Well no clown is going to put my plan on hold, love," Joker picked the clown mask off of the cold metal table beside him, "Dr. Arkham needs more money. I don't like this bank. Do you see what I am getting at, Charlie?"

"You want to rob the bank, sir?"

"And a genius has been born."

Harley was on her way to the Wayne bank. She was in need of money for a new dress. Bruce told her to be prepared, if he decided to hold a random banquet. Harley of course knew what it was about: Rachel. Things now days were always about Rachel. She was a nice girl, but Harley didn't understand what Bruce saw in her.

Before the Joker, Harley would take time to look around her. She would admire the magnificent buildings. She would take in her surroundings in every way possible. Now, as she walked into the bank, her head was down, not caring who was looking at her or what was in her way.

Tugging at her long sleeves, she impatiently waited in line.

Shattering the window was only the first thing that was going to go down this morning. Sure, Dopey was having trouble breathing in his clown mask. Sure, he would rather be at home watching Top Gun then handing Happy a cable launcher. But this was for his new boss, the infamous Joker.

Happy launched the cable to the roof nearby. Quickly, Dopey takes the kit bag, attaches to to the wire and sends it down. Happy quickly attaches himself and follows after the kit bag. Dopey on the other hand, this was his first real job. He was shaking in his black boots. It's just a wire….that could break any second. It's like monkey bars. He never liked monkey bars. Never the less he gathered his courage and slid down the wire.

A man waits on the corner of downtown Gotham, holding a clown mask. No one stares. No one notices. Everyone is too busy with their own lives to look. They have families, jobs…lives. They have no reason to look. They have no reason to admire their surroundings. For if they did, maybe, just maybe, this day could be saved. No one would have to get hurt. A while SUV comes up beside him

"Harley would have looked," the man murmured to himself as he places the mask onto his face and hops into the back of the car.

"Three of a kind," the driver, named Grumpy, lisps out of his clown mask.

"That's it? Three guys?" Chuckles, sitting next to him, shakes his head. The man, now sitting in the back, couldn't help but over hear the mockery tone of the man's voice. Ignoring his annoyance, he pulls out a silver pistol out of his blue bag.

"There's two guys on the roof. Every guy is an extra share. Five shares are plenty," replies Grumpy.

"_Six_ shares, don't forget the guy who planned this job," Chuckles says, cocking his weapon.

"Yeah? He thinks he can sit it out and still get a slice, then I get why they call him the Joker," Grumpy says, pulling the car over in front of Gotham's First National Bank.

Back on the rooftop of the bank, Happy pries open an access panel. Dopey was shaking. He was full of fear. What if they get caught? Who is going to stick up for them? What if this was just a joke? What if the Joker just wanted to get people in trouble? Boy was he going to get into trouble…

"So why do they call him the Joker?" Dopey chokes out, as he pulls out wires out of the kit bag.

"I heard he wears makeup."

"Makeup?

"Yeah. To scare people. War paint," Happy replies pulling out the correct blue CAT 5 cables.

Grumpy, Chuckles, and the other clown man get out of the car and march into the bank carrying assault rifles. People once again, don't notice. They following in after the clown men, still absorbed in their own lives. Some are talking on phones, some are texting, and some just don't even look. That is until the security guard looks up. This sets off Grumpy, causing him to being to shot into the ceiling.

Now the customers look…and scream. Chuckles cracks at the security guard as Grumpy and the other clown round up the hostages. One of the tellers was not having this. They worked her for too long. So she pushes the button her boss drilled information about, the silent alarm button.

"Hands up!" Grumpy yells.

Back on the roof, Dopey, now in front of the access box, holds the alarm in his hand. Suddenly it goes off.

"Here comes the silent alarm," Dopey gulps and presses a button, "and there it goes….that's funny…It didn't dial out 911, it's, uh, trying to reach a private number…"

Behind him, Happy raises his handgun, "is that a problem?"

"No, no. I am done her…" Happy shoots Dopey in the back, cutting him off. As Dopey falls back, Happy takes the bag and forces open the roof access door. Quickly he races down the stairs and down a hallway. It's just another job, he tells himself. Though, he didn't have to kill anyone on the last job. He felt bad for the man called Dopey. He just needed money. Now he is dead. Shame. Abruptly he comes face to face with a huge vault.

The clown moves down the row of hostages handing each a grenade. Suddenly the clown stops in front of Harley.

Harley's heart stops. Harley watches the clown shakes his head and hand the grenade to the elder man beside her.

Grumpy, who is following the other clown, stops at Harley. Why did the other guy skip her? Sure she is cute, but no survivors were the rule. He shakes his head and continues as well.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything thing with your hands other than holding on for dear life," Grumpy announces to the hostages.

BLAM!

Suddenly Chuckles, who was standing behind the other clowns, was blown off his feet. Grumpy and the clown look over from the direction of the loud sound to see the Bank manager stepping out of his glass office box, with a shotgun in hand. Immediately, Grumpy and the clown dive for cover. The hostages begin to scramble around. The sounds of the grenades clinging to the ground filled the room.

Happy, who is now sweating bullets, clamps a drill to the vault and turn it on. Quickly it slides into the metal door, causing a bolt of electricity the flow through the drill, throwing Happy to the floor.

Grumpy and the other clown cower behind a desk as the bank manager fires again.

Grumpy looks at the clown, "he has three shots left?"

The other clown raises two of his fingers. Grumpy nods his head, and then squeezes off a shot from his gun. The bank manger, in response fires his gun. Then again. Grumpy then looks at the clown who nods. Quickly Grumpy jumps up.

The bank manager fires- Grumpy grunts as a buckshot hits his shoulder and falls to the ground. The bank manager then moves in for the kill, fumbling for new shells. The other clown, then stands up and shoots the poor manager. He then walks over and picks up the shot gun.

Grumpy, stands, after taking a look at his shoulder. He then marches over to the other clown, anger running through his veins.

"Where did you learn to count?!" the other clown responds by a cock with his head to the side. For a second the two men have a stare down, ready to pounce on one another. Grumpy breaks away first and heads to the stairs, which lead to the vault. The other clown, begins to fresh shells into the shot gun.

"You have any idea who you are stealing from?" the bank manager chokes out, "you and your friends are _dead_."

The clown just looks down at him and says nothing. Dead? The bank manger doesn't know who _he_ is messing with.

Grumpy walks in on Happy, barefoot, turning the tumblers with his hands in his sneakers.

"They wired this thing up to 5,000 vaults. What kind of bank does that?" Happy says, frustrated.

"A mob bank. Guess the Joker is as crazy as they say." Happy replies with a shrug. Quickly he moves on to the wheel bold and spins it.

"Where is the alarm guy?" Grumpy asks suddenly.

"Boss told me when the guy was done I should take him out. One less share."

Grumpy cocks his head to the side, "funny, he told me something similar…"

Happy freezes. The spinning wheel comes to a stop. The vault door clunks open. Happy turns around and reaches for his weapon, just in time to see Grumpy shoot. Hesitantly, Grumpy steps over Happy and into the vault.

Grumpy walks into the lobby, straining under duffle bags filled with cash. He dumps it onto the floor and looks at the other clown.

"If this guy was so smart he would have had us bring a bigger car," Grumpy says bitterly, before pulling out his pistol and pointing it at the other clown's back. Quickly the other clown turns around.

Shaking, Grumpy speaks, "I'm betting the Joker told you to kill me as soon as we loaded the cash."

The other clown steps to the side and shakes his head no, "No. I kill the bus driver." His voice had an off high pitch to it. No wonder the guy never talked until now. Wait, bus driver?

"Bus driver? What bus…" Smash! The other clown takes a step back as the back end of a bright yellow school bus rockets through the front of the bank, slamming Grumpy back. Screams of the hostages fill the room. The clown looks at Harley. Her mouth was shut tight. A smile, no one would ever see cover his face. Don't worry Harley; he said in his head, you are going to be okay. We will be together again. You will be safe.

Quickly he removed himself from staring and picked up Grumpy's weapon. Another clown opens the rear of the bus, only to be shot by the clown holding Grumpy's weapon. He then begins to load the bags into the bus. In the distance the sound of sirens come near. The bank manager, who had been staring, finally finds courage to speak, "Think you're smart, huh? Well the guy who hired you is just going to do the same…"

The clown slowly shakes his head, but the manager continued, "Sure he will. Criminals in this town used to believe in things…" The clown walks over to the bank manager and crouches over him.

"Honor. Respect. What do you believe, huh? What do you belie…" The clown stopped himself there as he pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and placed it into the manager's mouth. The pin had a long purple string attached to it.

" I believe what doesn't kill you…" the clown pulled off his mask showing another clown face, one with scars for a smile, " simply makes you _stranger._"


End file.
